Christmas 2018 Event
Auntie has offered an Advent Calendar while waiting for Christmas! Each day, you can open the corresponding window and discover the gift inside. If you miss a day, don't panic: You can open a missed or upcoming window, if you are too impatient, (until 01/06/2019) in exchange for a few dollars. With Christmas vacation, the campus is as empty as a desert… Exactly what you need to get ahead on your thesis! That’s without counting on the arrival of your parents and Agatha, who have a few tricks up their sleeves to help you enjoy an eventful holiday! You will be able to enjoy time with your family from December 25, 2018 at 05:00 am EST until January 6, 2019 at 23:59 pm EST. Event Summary The first part of the event was an advent calendar. Each day the player could open a window of the calendar and win gifts. The second part of the event began on Christmas day and the player was tasked with completing missions for Lucia, Philip, and Agatha in return for event clothing items and eventually an illustration. Following completion of the event, the player could experience a scene with the love interest of their choosing. On Christmas day, a boutique containing recoloured items from the advent calendar and recoloured mission items that the player unlocked became available. Announcement On November 30th, 2018, the main administrator on My Candy Love opened a thread for the Christmas event. The post explained what the players could expect to find in the advent calendar. You can find it here. There was also a pop-up of the fairy aunt in a Christmas tree outfit briefly explaining the event, which appeared when the player logged in. Site Appearance Advent Calender From December 1st to the 24th, players were able to gain various gifts from an advent calendar. The calendar was accessible by clicking on the event tent in The City as well as a tab on the left side of the screen. Each day, one of the numbered doors would pulsate indicating that it could be opened. Clicking on the door revealed what item the player received. Behind each door was either a piece of the Advent outfit, a piece of the illustration, dollars, or action points. Colour variations of the outfit were made available for purchase on December 25th. Outfits Illustrations Asset Gallery Christmas2018banner.jpg Tab.png Fairytree.png christmas-calendar_2018_72ac6543033b72cbe398f71c728ccefc_background.jpg christmas-calendar_2018_72ac6543033b72cbe398f71c728ccefc_popup_stars-bottom.png christmas-calendar_2018_72ac6543033b72cbe398f71c728ccefc_popup_stars-top.png Flake-left.png Flake-right.png flake-header.png christmas-calendar_2018_72ac6543033b72cbe398f71c728ccefc_star-1.png christmas-calendar_2018_72ac6543033b72cbe398f71c728ccefc_star-2.png Ball-1.png Ball-2.png christmas-calendar_2018_72ac6543033b72cbe398f71c728ccefc_outfit_21901.png christmas-calendar_2018_72ac6543033b72cbe398f71c728ccefc_dollars.png christmas-calendar_2018_72ac6543033b72cbe398f71c728ccefc_picture_piece-1.jpg button.png flake2018.png bottom-background.png gift1.png pizzas.png snowGlobe.png gift2.png chanistone.png 7036-f37b6e44afe39d4a 1542299037.png 7021-91e011d491c28fc2 1542280018.png 6968-1a301a845a5816b8 1542038240.png 6786-bbe54daa40ab8567 1540979544.png 6986-5f867d2c78062391 1542102862.png 6996-2e2e0b8a96fa2f91 1542104998.png 6993-2a04efa876b26301 1542104837.png tumblr_pj2yoh34KX1wmapvzo7_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_pj2yoh34KX1wmapvzo8_r1_1280.jpg Trivia *Yeleen spent Christmas with her mom *Chani went to her parents’ for Christmas. *Candy’s parents told her they were going on a romantic trip in order to surprise her. It was her aunt’s idea. **Apparently Candy’s parents and Aunt Agatha booked a hotel not far from the campus to be close by (Despite Agatha already having multiple houses??) *The Christmas Sweaters that Lucia and Philip wear were gifts from Auntie, just like the ribbon sweater Candy got–apparently she mailed it to Candy who got it a few days before the event started. **She knows the Sweaters are ugly. She got them specifically for an “Ugly Sweater Challenge” on Instagram. Apparently Agatha has a lot of followers. She ends up winning the contest out of the four of them. **Going by each mission being a new day and the final mission being Christmas Day, her parents surprise her on December 15th–about a week or so after Episode 8′s events and I guess school went on break shortly after that episode. *Candy prefers sitting on the floor. *Castiel didn’t realize “the chick who walks around dressed up like a fairy” was Candy’s aunt. *Nathaniel finds it annoying when people give gifts on Christmas Eve. **At his house when he and Amber were younger, they usually gave the gifts on the 25th, but once Amber no longer believed in Santa Claus, she asked for the gifts while they were eating dinner. *Candy’s family always does gift giving on Christmas Eve. *For Christmas Eve, Nathaniel ate with Amber. She went to visit their parents for Christmas Day, but he refused to go with her. *Hyun’s family’s culture doesn’t really celebrate Christmas/it’s not very important to them so he didn’t stay with his family very long for the holidays. *Castiel visited his parents for the weekend. They’re very proud of him. *Rayan gives Candy the gift he had bought for his landlady because Candy wasn’t wearing anything particularly warm. He bought it for her because she watered his plants while he was away. *The Administrative officer has a crush on Lucia. *The Administrative officer dislikes birds. *Aunt Agatha wants to open a Chinchilla Bar. *Aunt Agatha really loves playing “Dr. Pilule” and gets too into her role. *Philip really likes the movie “Love Actually”. *Aunt Agatha collects Snowglobes. *Priya spent Christmas with her family. *Priya feels that everything suits Candy. *The only gift Candy buys in the Episode is for Chani and a replacement gift for Auntie (Plus, she had gifts for her parents). She didn’t have anything for any of the love interests. Category:Events Category:University Life Category:Index